


You meanie!

by imanotaku



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Drunk Antonio, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 23:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12994566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imanotaku/pseuds/imanotaku
Summary: Antonio gets drunk and Hank has fun.





	You meanie!

Hank and Antonio were at Molly’s, relaxing after a stressful day. From what Voight could see, Antonio was more relaxed than him. After drinking five tequila shots, he was pretty drunk. Hank rubbed his temple, predicting his near future. Still, he had a smile on his face.

  
“Can handle it my ass,” He whispered.

Antonio walked up to him and threw himself into Hank’s arms. The older man almost dropped his lover, but Antonio wrapped himself around him like an octopus.

“Hank” He mewled, a goofy smile on his face. He started rubbing his face on Hank’s shirt, “I missed you!” There went the secret relationship.

“You were gone for ten minutes.”

Antonio seemed to ignore him as he leaned in for a kiss, but Voight covered his mouth. Hank was sure he was going to make him carry his drunk ass home, so he had to be punished. And the hangover in the morning wasn’t enough.

When he looked down, he saw tears fill Antonio’s eyes. He immediately regretted his actions.

“You meanie!” Antonio exclaimed, letting him go. At that moment, the few people in the bar drew their attention to them. Voight looked up, wondering what had happened to his lover.

Hank ran to catch Antonio, who almost faceplanted the floor. He jumped at the touch and took a wobbly step back. He then made the cutest angry face. He turned around, back facing his lover, and crossed his arms.

“You’re ashamed of me, aren’t you?”

Voight sighed. Now he was in a soap opera. He grabbed Antonio’s arm and spun him around. Before the drunk man could register anything, he was kissed passionately. Voight cupped his cheeks, sliding his tongue into Antonio’s mouth. His lover moaned, running his nails on his hair.  
When Hank let him go, a blush rose from his neck to his face. Antonio squeaked, hiding his face with his hands. Voight chuckled. Being the good not-so-secret boyfriend, he made sure no one was looking.

Antonio leaned against the bar counter, arms crossed. He looked up at Hank, with a pout., “You meanie…” His voice was quiet and there was no venom in his words.

The older man laughed, sitting beside him. He kissed the top of Antonio’s head, wrapping a hand around his shoulders.

“Take me home, you jerk,” Antonio frowned and averted his gaze. Hank stood up and helped his lover, using his arm as support.

“Is that any way to talk to your boyfriend?”

Antonio’s blush came back to life, covering his cheeks. Hank smiled.

_He could do this every day._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
